


You're always enough

by Bb8isbbgr8



Series: The musical life of Bruce Wayne [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Im super cliche, M/M, Sorry guys, Yet another song fic, theyre super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bb8isbbgr8/pseuds/Bb8isbbgr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Bruce and Clark got together it became normal to hear Clark singing in the morning. (Mainly songs he doesn't know all the words to)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're always enough

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:  
> Never Enough- One Direction
> 
> I'm in so many Fandoms. They tend to mix.

You could say that Bruce Wayne was the luckiest man alive. He was one of the riches men in the world, He had easy living, a great team, and a very flattering reputation. And there's also the fact that he's dating the closest thing mankind has to a god.

  That's always a perk.

  Said god is currently in Bruce's shower, singing whatever he may please. It had become a normal thing, Clark just singing at random times. It was something that Bruce found peace in, something that calmed him down and filled him with a sense of familiarity.

  "Lips so good, I forget my name. I swear I could give you everything!" Clark's voice echoes from the cracked door and Bruce smiles, settling back down into the pillows.

  "I don't need my love! You can take it, you can take it, take it! I don't need my heart you can break it, you can break it, break it!" Clark's voice increases in volume and Bruce can't help but let out a small laugh.

  "I just can't get too much of you baby! It's never enough, never enough! It's never enough, Never enough!" The water switches off and Clark's voice turns into a hum. Bruce just settles back further into his pillows, waiting for Clark to leave the bathroom and join him once more in bed.

   Clark walks out in nothing but a towel that only covers a small part of Clark's body. Not that Bruce is going to complain.

  Clark is still humming as he drops the towel, exposing him bum for maybe two seconds, and slips on a pair of boxers. Bruce had decided somewhere along the line that Clark looked really nice in Calvin Klein so that was now the only underwear available for Clark to wear.  
   
  Clark slips on a gray shirt and Bruce automatically smiles. Someone had decided to make Batman and Superman merchandise and Bruce had bought everything available with the bat symbol on it. Clark's current shirt included.

  Bruce takes it as a subtle way of claiming him.

  When Clark turns around his face forms to a smile that matches Bruce's and he lets out a small laugh, "If I knew I had an audience I might've done more," He says as he walks towards the bed.

  "I wouldn't get o-" Bruce looks down at the sheets and frowns. He was at least 85% sure that they should not be as clean as they were, not with what went on the night before.

  "I got up early," Clark says and he climbs onto the bed, making his way towards Bruce. He collapses on him, making Bruce huff out a  breath, and smushes his face into Bruce's chest.

   Bruce reaches a hand up and begins to run his fingers through Clark's hair, humming happily, "What were you singing?" He questions, breaking the silence.

  "It's something I heard Kara singing," Clark replies. There's another silence until Clark begins to hum.

  That's how they lay for a while, both of them silent but not in an awkward or uncomfortable way. It was nice.

  Now that Bruce thinks about it their relationship had happen in a weird way. Bruce first realized he had more than teammate like feelings for Clark at Martha's funeral. He had held Clark for hours after they had put her in the ground and he was there every time Clark broke down afterwards. It was awkward at first, but Clark was so desperate and so broken that Bruce just dealt with it.

After that their relationship consisted of lingering touches and subtle flirting. Clark was always jealous when Bruce's Brucie persona came out and the girls flocked to him and it would make missions just a bit more awkward when Bruce had to flirt his way through something.

  It took almost a year for Wally to get fed up with their shit and lecture them about their hidden love. It was slightly better when he was done. After the initial month of silence between the two that is.

  After that it was better but tense. Neither knew what to do with a relationship like theirs and between actual work and super hero work, there wasn't much time for each other. But as you can see it ended up working out. It worked out pretty well actually.

"I don't need my love, you can take it,you can take it, take it," Clark sings mostly to himself. The words are slightly muffled by Bruce's chest but they're still understandable, "I don't need my heart you can break, you can break it, break it. I just can't get too much of you baby, it's never, never enough! Never enough!" Clark goes silent and Bruce's hand stops curling Clark's hair between his fingers.

"Well. Are you going to keep going?" He asks and Clark turns a light shade of pink.

"Those are the only words I know," He whispers and Bruce can't help but laugh. Clark blushes harder and hits him on the chest, making Bruce wince, "I've only heard it a few times, Okay? It's not like I spend 24/7 with Kara, listening to her singing nonstop!"

Bruce laughs some more and looks down at Clark who looks up at him, "God, you make me happy," He whispers and all Clark can do is smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody said my fics were cliché. I'm here to say they were right as hell.


End file.
